callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimatum
was a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where Captain Price and his team have to knock out a power station with the help of Staff Sergeant Griggs, who was captured by Ultranationalist forces. Plot The team parachutes down to the starting point but realizes that Griggs is missing and has triggered his emergency transponder. The team tracks his signal down to a small village. The team then systematically cleared each building; once they finally found and rescued Griggs, the team made their way to an electric tower, which Soap brought down with C4, disabling the power long enough for another team to infiltrate the nuclear facility. Captain Price's team then fought their way into a group of buildings, separated, and then, encountering hostiles dropped in by helicopter along the way, met up with the American sniper team. As they rendezvoused, they witnessed the launching of two missiles from the nuclear facility; Imran Zakhaev's revenge for the death of his son. The missiles head towards the Eastern seaboard - with causalities projected in the ten millions. Tips *When checking the houses, keep quiet so that the enemies in a nearby building aren't notified which would cause many enemies and dogs to come out. *The helicopters which you have to hide from can't actually see you even if you stand up and shoot at them. *When fighting the teams in the buildings, try and find suitable cover towards the sides of the courtyard. *When the trucks are coming at the end of the level, sprint up to them and throw a C4 block on each and detonate them, it will kill all the enemies in those vehicles much faster. *You can also use your M203 grenade launcher to destroy the incoming trucks *Or you could decide to just run past the trucks altogether and bypass these enemies altogether. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 26' is found in the courtyard in a motor pool building on the opposite side of the courtyard (if you get to RPGs on both ground floors and rooftops you've gone to far). The laptop is in a small room in the back. Famous Speech This missions' starting video shows Imran Zakhaev's famous speech being broadcasted. It is also part of the opening video by Imran Zakhaev. The speech has been reproduced fully below. Trivia *When you enter the house where Griggs is being held, you can hear a Russian calmly interrogating him in spite of the rather loud firefight that had just concluded outside. You would think he would have heard something and at least checked on the outcome. However, if you manage to assassinate both guards outside quietly and with the gun you start out with, a loud firefight will not occur. *When you rescue Griggs, Capt. Price comments that the reason that they rescued Griggs (possibly jokingly), was because "...your arse had all the C4...". When clearly, it was Soap who had and used the C4 (ones he got at the start of the level) to destroy the power lines to buy time for another team who was infilitrating the compound at the time. *During Griggs interrogation, the player might hear his reply to the Ultranationalist was the "Three R's" these are "name, rank, service number" however Griggs left out his date of birth. *While the Ultranationalists are interrogating Griggs, you can kill them before Price opens the door by shooting through the walls. *You cannot use or pick up Griggs' M249 lying on the table beside him before you uncut him. *Note; you cannot destroy the towers if you just throw C4's on its base, you must plant the C4 in order to take it down. *When destroying the towers, you cannot stand under the tower as you detonate it, but you can stand under after you detonate it, then you can run under it later. *We hear that griggs number is 678452056 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels